Fin/tube combinations are well known for use as heat exchangers wherein the tube forms a fluid conduit and the fin effects a thermal exchange between fluid in the tube and the surrounding environment. One approach to the manufacture of such articles comprises the extrusion of the tube, the stamping of the fins and the subsequent assembly of fins and tube. Although many satisfactory techniques are known for assembling the fins and tube, there exists both an economic advantage as well as a performance advantage in the physical integration of the fin and tube along with the resulting elimination of the assembly steps.
A number of prior art methods are known for extruding integral fin/tube combinations and thereafter performing operations on the extruded fin to shape the fin into an efficient heat exchange configuration; one such example is shown in the patent to Shockley U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,317, wherein a continuous rotary die is operative to form the fin into the desired configuration. However, the fin of Shockley is radially non-compliant, i.e., stiff, giving rise to a finished article which may be difficult to install in an enclosure of defined size and shape.